


Shoplifting

by Maeighghan



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeighghan/pseuds/Maeighghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is late for class and Chloe's truck breaks down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoplifting

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote complete trash because I wanted too, deal with it. I have no explanation but whatever, I just had to write this. 
> 
> This fandom is going insane...

"Chloe this is ridiculous." Max said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, do you want to make it to class on time?" Chloe asked as if it was the most obvious solution to the problem, ever. Which it _so_ wasn't.

"Chloe, I'm not riding in a stolen shopping cart to Blackwell." Max said, crossing her arms.

"Come on. Maxie!" Chloe said bouncing on her toes. "Pleeease," The punk looked at her girlfriend with puppy dog eyes, which she knew very well Max could never resist.

Max sighed and looked away from Chloe. "How would this be any faster than running?" Max asked, arms still crossed.

Chloe shrugged, "Uh.. Who cares! It would be way more fun!" Chloe tried. Max rolled her eyes. "Plus I'm taller and have longer legs. Therefore, I am faster than you, Super Max."

"You smoke," Max pointed out. "You'd get winded right away," Max smirked.

"Shut up!" Chloe complained, "Stop arguing and just get in, already!"

Max leaned against Chloe's truck. "Can't you just make it work?" Max asked, gesturing towards Chloe's broken down truck.

Chloe raised an eyebrow and walked over so she was standing right up in Max's face.

Chloe got that shit eating grin on her face and before Max could react Chloe swept her up and placed her into the shopping cart. "Doesn't work like that, honey!" Chloe laughed as she began running, pushing the shopping cart down the sidewalk.

"Chloe!" Max shrieked, "Shit!" She grabbed onto the sides of the cart as it bounced over an uneven part of the sidewalk. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the sides harder, bracing for impact as the cart picked up speed, flying down the sloped sidewalk.

"We can fly!" Chloe screamed, loudly, right into her ear. Chloe was standing on the rack underneath the cart and holding the handle bar for support.

"You're going to fall off!" Max yelled back, "No scratch that, _we're_ going to fall off!

"Chill out, have some fun!" Chloe laughed. "Doesn't everyone have a shopping cart fantasy at some point?"

"Nope, that's just you, Chlo." Max smiled.

"There ya go!" Chloe teased. "Is Maximum finally having a little fun!"

Max chuckled at the nickname as the cart hit a bump at the bottom of the hill and tipped over, dumping the pair onto the grass.

Chloe rolled onto her back, laughing, and looked over at Max, who was breathing heavily. The brunette had a massive grin on her face.

"Ok, Price," Max said once the two of them caught their breath. "I'll give you that, it was pretty fun!" She admitted.

"Ha! See, I told you!" Chloe chided, moving over closer to Max so she could wrap her arm around her.

"You're still crazy." Max giggled.

"Hella yeah!" Chloe called. "I'm fucking insane in the brain!"

"Dork." Max laughed resting her head on Chloe's chest.

They laid there staring up at the clear blue sky of Arcadia Bay.

"I'm gonna be so late.."

"Eh, oh well, maybe you can grace them with your presence tomorrow." Chloe jokes, "Or next week."

They were interrupted by an employee from the grocery store, where they stole the cart from, running down the street.

"Chloe." Max said nodding her towards him.

"Shit," the punk smiles getting up and grabbing Max's hand to pull her up.

Weirdly, his screaming sounded a lot like Max's alarm clock.

x.x.x

Max groaned, "Chloe we should put back the shopping cart.." She grumbled, snuggling against the punk.

"What the fuck, Max?" She mumbled and tightened her hold on the smaller girl.

The little photographer didn't reply for a moment. "I dunno.." She chuckled and turned to face her blue haired girlfriend, "I guess everyone does have shopping cart fantasies."

**Author's Note:**

> ... Yup, I actually sat down and decided to write that. I should go to therapy now but hey I have an excuse, three words. Episode. Four. Trailer. Yup, destroyed my sanity.


End file.
